Car Wreck Complications
by thelittlecaligrapher
Summary: Carly helps Sam take care of a situation neither girl ever imagined would come up. Cam. Femslash. M for sex.


_Sam's two cents: Carly was a good friend. And yeah, I had always known that but she never ceases to amazing me at how far she'll go to take care of me._

_

* * *

_

I woke groggily to Sam's empty bed. The old quilt that her grandmother made her years ago was wrapped around my legs from restless sleep. A frown creased my forehead in frustration. Sam's missing body heat must have been what pulled me from my heavy sleep. My thoughts fumbled around slowly, trying to shake off the lingering effects of sleep. A gasp jumped from my lips and tumbled into the air as I shot up from Sam's rickety bed, remembering why I was at her house in the first place.

"Sam…?" I called nervously, needing to know if she was okay.

When she didn't answer, I sighed and felt my stomach clench in worry. My tongue slipped across my lips as I tugged the covers off me and pulled myself out of my best friend's bed. Fear riddled through me, twisting at my insides at the thought of wandering around Sam's apartment trying to find the missing girl. Memory of my last trip through her house in the dark still haunted me occasionally on lonely nights.

Sam's door squeaked loudly as I pushed at it, feeding all my muscles to tighten uncomfortably. The hair on the back of my neck rose with my nerves. A shaky footstep pressed into a loose board with a deafening _creek_ in the otherwise silent room. I jumped about a foot in the air when an angry sounding growl rolled down the hall. I clutched at my drumming heart and leaned against the wall to calm myself down.

Another growl followed by a loud crash pulled me towards the Puckett's bathroom.

"Sam…?" My tiny voice shook but so was the rest of my body so I didn't pay it any mind. I tried to call to my best friend again but her name caught in my throat at a frustrated "_fuck!_" trailed out to me.

My feet padded more confidently to the open door after that. The loud curse registered in me as Sam's voice and her frustration pulled me in to sooth her. But I wasn't expecting to find her in such a compromising position when I reached the door.

Sam was sitting on her bathroom counter, bare feet pressed against the side of the tub bracing herself in place. Her head was thrown back and eyes tightly shut. A sling hung around her neck and was cradling her right arm, cast sticking out at the end, fingers twitching every now and then. And her left hand was– oh…

A blush crept up my neck and threatened me with second degree burns. I bit my lip nervously, not sure what to do. My eyes slid down and locked onto her feet, deciding that was a safe place to look until I could clear my mind enough to think straight. I mean really, why was it so freaking _hot_ in here? Didn't Sam have air conditioning?

A flustered sigh almost slipped to give me away.

"Christ, Carly!" Sam suddenly yelped, body jerking and almost falling off the counter.

My face was officially on fire.

"S-Sam! I... uh… you weren't in bed and I, uh… Sorry, I'll just-" I motioned to leave but my legs felt like jelly and I wasn't too sure I could move.

"No, it's okay. My left hand's shit anyway." Sam hopped down and made to wash her hand.

My blush burned harder. Sam had always been… _forthcoming_ with her thoughts but I wasn't exactly prepared for that one.

"Oh, okay. Right. Um, how's, uh, your arm?" My eyes suddenly seemed to be glued to the floor and my blush had apparently decided to become a permanent fixture on my face.

"It itches," Sam said with a shrug, turning to face me. Her expression lightened and a grin pulled at her mouth. "You look like you've been using a facial wash made of cherry jello. I mean really, Carls, your face looks stained red!"

"Oh shut up," I mumbled and lightly punched her good arm. Sam hissed and jerked away from me, teeth gritted in pain.

"Crap, Sam! I'm sorry! I didn't think it would hurt! I-"

Sam's mad cackle cut me short. "I'm just playing, Cupcake. It's fine. Didn't hurt a bit!"

I stared at Sam dumbly for a few seconds before punching her arm again, this time much harder.

"Ow! That hurt," Sam complained loudly, slinged arm jerking to rub her left before settling back in submission, realizing the effort was futile.

"Good," I mumbled sullenly.

"Carly," Sam's good hand reached for me but I pulled away.

"That wasn't funny, Sam. I nearly lost you and you stand here and joke about being hurt?" My throat tried to close up in protest as hot tears singed my eyes but I just kept pushing the words out.

"Carly, I have a broken collar bone and wrist. It's not like I was in any real danger of dying." Sam stepped forward and even as I tried to step back, my legs gave out like jelly just as I suspected. Sam's hands caught me before I sunk two inches. Her teeth clenched against each other in the pain I could only imagine was shooting up her right arm at jumping to my rescue. Sam turned me slightly and pushed my back into the counter, resting me there before letting go with her damaged hand.

With a sigh I realized that that's what I thought of Sam as right now. Damaged. Broken. Which is such a weird thing for me to label Sam as because she's always been so strong and invincible. I feel like maybe I was even a little surprised that that car didn't just crumple from the force of hitting Sam rather than the other way around.

"I was so scared…" I manage to whisper out in such a small voice that I wasn't sure it even belonged to me.

"You shouldn't have been. I'm okay, Cupcake. I'm right here. It takes a lot more than just a silly car wreck to knock off Sam Puckett. Anyways, you should see the other guy," Sam's grin begged me to smile but my lips barely worked and I wasn't sure if it looked like I was smiling or grimacing.

"I thought after all this time you'd be happy that I finally did something I wasn't supposed to." I only just managed to breathe out a sad interpretation of a laugh.

"Not this time."

And then it was quiet, so, so very quiet. Sam's good hand was still on my waist and had started to trace little patterns over the bare skin that the bottom of my shirt had suddenly decided not to reach. A little piece of subconscious memory tickled at the back of my mind and whispered something about that decision being made by Sam, not the shirt. I sighed at the feeling and watched with amusement as a tremble rolled through the blonde when my breath hit her neck.

It was then that I actually became aware of how she was subtly shifting from foot to foot. My stare floated to her blue gaze but instead fell on closed eyelids. Her lip was caught between her teeth and her expression was one I could sympathize with from that one time that Spencer burst into my room when I was in the middle of… well, _that_ to demand that I watch a movie with him.

"Sam," I started quietly, calling her from her polluted state of mind.

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open but the attention wasn't really there.

"Are you sure you don't need me to leave you, uh, to it?" The blush was back in full force.

"It? -Oh, _it_," Sam's signature grin was back and her eyebrows gave a very suggestive wiggle that only fed the burn in my cheeks. "No, even if you left it wouldn't help. I was serious when I said my left hand is shit, and my right is in this fucking sling and my wrist in a cast anyway. So no, you're okay to stay."

Her grip on my waist surged slightly to reinforce her words.

"Oh. Do you-" I stopped as my stomach leapt and my throat cut me off short again. I coughed and tried to clear it to no avail. I didn't even care about keeping the blood from my face anymore, realizing how useless that attempt would be.

"Do I what?" Sam's brow furrowed and her swirling thumb on my hip bone urged me to continue.

"Er, do you want me to… help?" I held my breath and closed my eyes tightly, wishing the second the words were out of my mouth that I could somehow just _suck_ them back in.

"Carls, do you- are you, um, serious?" Sam's voice shook and I knew that if I had shaken the great Sam Puckett, those were definitely not the words she was expecting me to say. Then again, I was somewhat surprised myself.

"Well, I mean- yeah. I know how frustrating that _situation_ can be. You're my best friend, Sam. We've gone through so much that I know it's not like it would be awkward for us or anything. I mean, yeah maybe a little but it wouldn't affect our friendship really, 'cause we're _us_ and I mean, really." I bristle out a flustered breath before pushing down the blush and looking my best friend square in the eye. "Yeah, I'm serious. If you want."

A laugh slipped from her kinda perfect lips and I couldn't detect a hint of nervousness in it. Her hand fell away from my waist as she turned and jumped back up on the counter, giving me another laugh before falling silent and slipping back into a more serious atmosphere.

"You sure?" her tongue wet her lips even as she spoke, making the words sound funny as they came out.

As an answer I simply stepped up in front of her and gently laid my hands on her waist. Sam's lips quipped back into that amused smile before her legs settled up on my hips and hugged me in close to her. And then she kissed me, mouth still set in that typical Sam smile as if she was taking something she shouldn't be from me. I shook my head mentally and pressed back against her lips, letting her know she wasn't taking anything I wouldn't have given her willingly.

Her forehead pressed to mine, three words slipped from her mouth. But no, they aren't the ones you're thinking.

"You still sure?"

I pressed my answer to her lips appreciatively.

She pulled back again and grinned excitedly at me. "Great! Then get to work – I'm dying here!"

I could only laugh at her before teasingly trailing fingertips up the inside of her thigh, silently thanking myself for my earlier vote on the baggy red shorts Sam asked if she should wear. Her foot resting against my back jerked slightly at the touch. When I felt the damp material of her boxers, my thumb pushed lightly on her thigh before I slipped my hand over where she wanted it most.

A quiet groan vibrated in my ear, Sam's lips perched on my earlobe. A smirk lifted my lips.

I pressed my hand more firmly against her and felt her buck into my palm. Even through her boxers I could feel how wet she was. My fingers crept up to the elastic of her shorts and dipped lightly under. Her breath hitched and her hips pushed forward. I pressed a gentle kiss to her neck and was rewarded with a shudder before I pulled back and found her lips again. Her groan vibrated against my mouth this time as my fingers found sure purchase and determined just how wet Sam really was. Sympathy hit me like a wave again and made me even more resolute in my mission to help the blonde out of her predicament.

Her tongue stroked against my lips just as my fingers stroked against her clit. We both moaned at the same time, a desperation rearing its head, calling to each of us. My hand rubbed harder against Sam, listening closely to the sounds she started making to judge how she liked it. With very little surprise, I realized she liked it rough. So I pressed harder and slipped my hand a little farther down. The tip of my middle finger slid inside her slightly and her legs around me squeezed tight.

"Carly," she moaned out, stretching my name out shakily. "Oh, God, just go in."

My finger slid inside her easily and it was all I could do not to shudder with her at the feel. Her good hand buried itself in my hair as her forehead fell against my shoulder and her breath fanned through my t-shirt. The wetness around my finger felt oddly exciting, encouraging me to curl my finger and stroke against her inside wall.

"Oh, _fuck_."

I was suddenly very aware of the effect Sam's sexed up voice had on me. My panties weren't nearly as dry as they had been a few minutes ago and my legs didn't feel as sturdy. My less busy hand ran down her back and pulled closer to me, my finger pushing farther in at the act. Sam's gasp sent a shiver through me.

"Carly, do you think you could-" Sam cut off short, eyes shut tight and lip caught by her pearly whites.

"Just tell me what you want, Sam. This is all about you, after all." I kissed her lips lightly before pulling back to let her finish her thought.

Her eyes cracked open with some effort and held my stare for a long moment before she breathed out through locked teeth, "Harder."

My stomach clenched at the command as my hand hopped to obey before my mind even told it to. I added a second finger and pushed hard into my best friend, savoring the precious sound that slipped from her lips. Her breath started coming in pants and I wanted to laugh because I felt like I'd barely begun, but then I reasoned that I would probably just as close if I couldn't have taken care of myself _that way_ for the past three weeks. My fingers curled – because I heard how much she like that last time – and she threw her head back. I felt like I had pissed my pants with how wet the sound she made got me.

I pulled out then pushed back in hard, stroking against her wall again, feeling her shudder hard against me. I could tell she was super close with the way her legs were gripping me and her breath kept hitching. My pace sped up a bit to help her over the edge and I couldn't help the pride that swelled in me when I finally made her come, a glutted groan of "_Carly_" pushing all the air out of my lungs.

I pulled out and just held her until she stopped shaking and her breathing was mostly back to normal. A few skittering kisses along her neck didn't help her breath get back to normal but I don't think she minded.

"Totally not awkward," I remarked with a smile at her use of my name as she came.

"Shut up, jello face," Sam prickled with a grudging grin.

* * *

a/n: This turned out a bit longer than I planned for it to but I think it's fine the way it is. I would really love any feedback you would like to give. Reviews are a writer's bread and butter.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
